In all prior art fuzes, each fuze is constructed to operate in a single mode, i.e., proximity, impact, etc. In almost all projectile fuzes, safing and arming mechanisms are utilized and, in some instances, short circuit connections, or links, are utilized to prevent premature firing. Such a short circuit connection is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,290, entitled "Electrical Fuze For Projectiles" and issued Dec. 13, 1977. Also, direct contact fuze setters, inductive fuze setters and RF fuze setters are utilized. However, none of these features are utilized to provide a plural mode, remotely programmable fuze.